<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanton Creature by IckyGuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383411">Wanton Creature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyGuu/pseuds/IckyGuu'>IckyGuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donnie Alpha, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Late Bloomer Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, Raph Is in Heat, Raph Omega, i just think omega Raph is really neat, shout out to the discord chat, tcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyGuu/pseuds/IckyGuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael discovers he is an omega one morning and doesn’t know how to handle it.</p><p>This might be a bunch of drabbles of Raphael going through omega heat. I don’t know if Donnie will be the exclusive partner or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanton Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ehm I just really like the idea of Raphael being an omega. I might throw some more drabbles on here. All of them will be of Raphael. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a natural response to an alpha like me. So let’s do what comes naturally shall we?” Donatello’s low purr made Raphael’s tail shiver and he gulped looking away and closing his eyes. Donnie never looked at him like that before…</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s2">It must be the heat?</span></em> <span class="s1"> It was was so strange. He had woken up today, sweaty and aching all over with a shocking needy feeling throbbing in his tail. Normally, he didn’t find it necessary to to play with himself, but today he needed to... he </span> <span class="s2">had</span> <span class="s1"> too. The aching was agonizing and he had needed relief. Rapheal had slammed his finger inside of himself and desperately thrusting them in and out. He tried to not get turned on by the lewd noises as he violated himself. He tried to ignore the how wet he was and how his hole squeezed his fingers desperately. He wanted to ignore the growling voice in his head telling him that <em>this wasn’t enough</em>. He wanted to ignore how turned on he was, but…</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His member had sprung from his quivering muscles causing him to gasp in shock… loudly. He had covered his mouth in horror. That sound came out of him? He gulped and pulled his fingers out of his aching cloaca and stared at his dripping hand. Then his heart dropped when he heard a sharp knock on the door. it opened and Donnie had pushed through, his causally indifferent expression turning into shock as he stared at his brother unsheathed and panting heavily on up on his bed. Donatello tilted his head to side, eyes sliding down to his manhood and tail and saw his eyes flash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That look… his scent… he held out a desperate groan and he felt his tail wag back and forth. A beast that had been dormant in his head purred with delight. He watched as Donnie walked into his room and closed the door slowly, still watching his tail like a hungry hawk, then his eyes slowly slid up to Raphael’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know, you were an omega.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I-I” His voice came out in a stammer and he cursed himself for it. He had never heard his voice sound so needy.He tried to take a deep breath. He must be a late bloomer. He had heard in passing that about omegas who start their heat late. “I didn’t know either…Donnie… can you leave.. please.” He heard the beast in his head roar in displeasure. </span> <em><span class="s2">Your fingers aren’t enough</span></em><span class="s1"><em>.</em> It had told him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Raphael shook had shook his head, chewing on his lip hard, trying to withstand the pheromones pressing down on him and the beast desires. His tail shuttered and more fluid began to dribble down his slit and down the sides of his tail. He could literally die of embarrassment as his brother watched him cooly. Raphael had sagged his shoulders, unable to answer and unable to look Donatello in the eye. Then he started moving toward him and the bed sank as he had sat next to him. His scent was heady and he felt the urge to pounce on his younger brother.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And now they where here… and he didn’t know what to do? What could he do? Making some sense out of this. </span> <span class="s2">Yeah, that’s it.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnie,” His voice was so low and he couldn’t hide the lust in it. Maybe talking was a bad idea. “Uhm… we shouldn’t… the pheromones, I think they’re talking. This isn’t right…”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Raphael, look at me.” He shuttered again at that voice. He slowly turned to Donatello’s eyes meeting them and his breath hitched slightly. </span> <em><span class="s2">Fuck me</span></em><span class="s1">. The beast snarled in his head, but he desperately tries to ignore the vulgar thoughts swirling in his mind. Despite his desperation hide his lust, unconsciously his fel tail twisted toward Donatello around on the bed, exposing the tiny hole underneath the base of his dick. “Tell me to leave while looking me in the eye and I’ll leave. But I can help your heat. It can’t be comfortable. You’re dripping everywhere” He raised a hand and ran it against the underside of his tail, tantalizingly close to his aching slit. A shock of pleasure had him raddled. “I’ll make it better.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Raphael hung his head, staring down at Donnie, his mind reeling. Unconsciously he leaned over Donatello. </span> <em><span class="s2">He said he can help me… But no… he’s my younger brother…. But he smells so good. I want this… I want those... I want him… I WANT HIM… I-</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I…” His mind went blank.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>